


cherry lips & crystal skies

by silverstarsinthedark



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, Ice Cream, M/M, Newmas - Freeform, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haha it's also a little bit cliché i suppose, newtmas - Freeform, seriously there's so much fluff XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstarsinthedark/pseuds/silverstarsinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt crooks a smile and rolls his eyes, wiping off the ice-cream from his cheek and rubbing it off onto Thomas’ forehead before leaning in to kiss Thomas again, Thomas’ arms a light warm pressure around him, and Newt—</p><p>  He feels so endlessly <em>happy,</em> and so, so <em>safe,</em> he thinks maybe waking up earlier this morning wasn’t so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>(It was never bad in the first place, not when Tommy was the first thing he saw when he woke up.)</em></p><p> </p><p>--<br/>--</p><p> </p><p>  <em>newtmas ice-cream au</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry lips & crystal skies

**Author's Note:**

> heeelloo! :') i'm back with a new one-shot! X'D i really should've been writing chapter 3 of 'how it feels to fall into your arms (i may never find out)' instead of starting a new one-shot, but-- oh well, here i am. i got hit by a plot bunny the other day, and i just really wanted to continue my idea, so here it is! :) it's amazingly fluffy (i really don't know _how_ i ended up writing this, haha) and perhaps a teeny bit cliché. XD
> 
> enjoy and i hope ya'll like it! :)

  “Newt,” he distantly hears a voice coo in his ear.

  Newt groans and rolls over, kicking at the noise. He misses, but he can instantly tell who it is by the bright laughter that follows not long after.

  He really, really tries his best not to smile, or grin, but somehow, one creeps onto his lips anyway. (He seriously hates himself when it comes to Tommy and his (somehow, he doesn’t even know _why,_ ) annoyingly endearing antics.)

  He honestly can’t help it.

  And of course Thomas notices it, even after Newt tries to hide his smile in his pillow, rolling a bit further away from Thomas.

  Thomas climbs onto the bed, and crawls over Newt, wrapping Newt in a soft, warm hug (so achingly gentle and sweet Newt can already feel his sleepiness fade away, being slowly replaced by overwhelming love and affection for this bloody idiot,) as Newt is greeted by quiet laughter by his ear.

  “Morning, love,” Thomas grins brightly at him and kisses Newt on the cheek.

  (Newt really, _really_ tries his best not to melt inside but he feels his insides turn to mush anyway.

  _He hates himself._ )

  “Hi,” he grumps out instead, and tries to wriggle out of Thomas’ hold.

  “Aw, don’t do that,” Thomas laughs again, cuddling closer to Newt, tucking his head between Newt’s chin and chest, arms tightly wrapped around Newt’s waist as he mouths at Newt’s neck.

  Newt tries not to shiver at the hot breath brushing against his neck, and chooses instead to groan once again and attempt for the – third, fourth? – time to push Thomas off of him, huffing when Thomas persistently clung to his body, ( _much like a koala bear, in fact,_ Newt thinks haughtily,) mumbling soft whispers of “You smell so good,” and “Why are you so cuddly?” against his neck. Newt resists the urge to smack Thomas in the head.

  (He still feels a soft smile curl his lips, though.)

  _“Oh,”_ Thomas suddenly sits up straight and releases Newt, but not before softly brushing an affectionate thumb over his cheekbone, “I remember. We’re going out today!” Thomas grins wide and bright, and Newt can practically feel the energy radiating off of him.

  It’s way too early for this, he thinks.

  “No,” Newt mumbles into his pillow and he rolls a little further away from Thomas. “I want my sleep. No. Bloody go away, Tommy.”

  Thomas only laughs and pokes at his side, making Newt squirm and try his best to keep laughter from escaping his throat. “Nah, no more sleep. It’s already, what, nine o’clock? C’mon, Newt, _please._ ”

  Newt looks up at Thomas and instantly regrets his decision, cringing away from Thomas’ wide, pleading eyes, and away from pink lips curled down into a slight frown.

_(He really, really hates himself, and he really hates Tommy too._

_But—)_

He hates seeing Tommy upset even more. And so, with a heavy sigh, he nods wearily and lets out an exasperated, “Yes, Tommy. Yes. Okay. I’ll go.”

  Thomas’ eyes literally sparkle, and he grabs Newt and hugs him tightly, letting out happy, satisfied noises.

  “Thank you, Newt.” He breathes out and Thomas looks so happy, Newt wants to give him the world.

(And Newt _loveshimloveshimloveshim_ so, so much.)

\--

  “Where are we going?” Newt chuckles and tries to swat at Thomas’ hands, but he can’t exactly see, and he really doesn’t want to smack himself in the face, and so he settles for just squirming in Thomas’ hold. Thomas’ hands are over his eyes and he can’t believe he’s just letting Tommy guide him around blindly – he thinks (practically _knows,_ actually,) it could end up being rather disastrous.

  “Somewhere,” Thomas sing-songs, and Newt can practically see the smug smirk on his face.

  Newt groans and reluctantly lets Thomas lead him forward, and he’s pretty sure he’s being led into a shop of some sort when he vaguely hears Thomas converse quietly with what seems like a staff member from the shop. A short moment later, the murmuring ends and Newt’s being dragged out of the shop once again, being pushed gently – as far as he knows, -- in the opposite direction from their apartment. He’s pretty curious about what Thomas has planned by now, and he’s really trying his best to keep quiet and just wait for what’s going to happen but he reall-

  “Tommy.”

  “Hm?”

  “Where are we now? _Where in the bloody hell are we even going?_ ”

  “Just hold on for a bit. We’re almost there, I promise.”

  “Really. And ‘m getting tired of waiting.”

  “Yes, really. I swear, we’re almost there, just wait a little longe— _ah,_ okay, you can open your eyes now!” Thomas chirps and removes his hands from Newt’s eyes.

  Newt opens his eyes, blinks, and looks around, somewhat disoriented, his eyes widening slightly as he slowly takes in his surroundings.

  “We-- We’re here? In the park?” Newt asks in genuine surprise, glancing around at the mostly empty park, -- he’s momentarily thankful for the semi-privacy, he thinks he could ravish Thomas right about _now,_ – sighing happily as he feels the gentle brush of the wind caress his face and neck.

  Thomas nods, and Newt gapes some more. “But—why?”

  “I dunno. Because you like the park and so do I?” Thomas smiles warmly at Newt, the sun rays from above lightly highlighting the flecks of lighter brown in his eyes, and illuminating the stray strands of hair framing his face.

  He looks absolutely _beautiful,_ and Newt’s never loved someone as much as he loves Thomas. (And in all honesty, that _really_ should’ve made him worried, afraid, even, but somehow—he really wasn’t. Maybe it was something about the way Thomas held him, something about the way Thomas kissed him, fuck, even the way Thomas looked at him, _like Newt was everything he could’ve ever  wanted_ – he doesn’t think he’ll ever feel as safe anywhere else than when he was in Thomas’ arms.)

  Newt laughs giddily and slips his hand into Thomas’ own, his heart feeling tremendously light and really, he feels kinda happy.

  He wasn’t really expecting anything else, but he’s taken by surprise yet again when Thomas bends down and retrieves a basket at his feet, pulling out a worn picnic mat and—

  _Chilled ice-cream._

  Newt lets go of Thomas’ hand and grins brightly up at him. “Was that what you were getting in the shop back there? Ice-cream?”

  Thomas nods his agreement before plopping down onto the laid-out picnic mat, gingerly pulling Newt down with him as he did so, straight into his lap.

  Newt tries not to blush as Thomas wraps a possessive hand around his waist, but he does so anyway, and Thomas only snickers and playfully nips at the sensitive skin behind his earlobe.

  Newt feels the blush creep down his neck.

  As Newt settles comfortably into Thomas’ lap, letting his head fall back onto Thomas’ shoulder, Thomas pries open the tub of ice-cream, taking out a plastic spoon from the basket beside him along with the tub of ice-cream.

  “Hey, c’mon, Newt, open,” Thomas coos, nudging the spoon against Newt’s lips, eyes sparkling, and Newt grins back at him, elbowing Thomas in the chest as he opens his mouth.

  He tastes chocolate and a hint of strawberry on his tongue, and when he remembers, he wants to hug Thomas because _of course_ Thomas would neglect his own preferred choice of ice-cream flavour, and instead buy one that he knew was Newt’s favourite, even though he didn’t like it quite as much as Newt did.

  And so Newt chooses this time to press his chilled lips against Thomas’ own warm ones, just a simple, achingly short kiss, to show his _(surprisingly overwhelming,)_ affection for this dumb bloody shank he loved so much (and seriously, he didn’t even know why he did, he just—

 _Did._ )

  Thomas only smiles warmly, before he quickly smears some ice-cream onto Newt’s nose and cheek, laughing hysterically as he admires his masterpiece, letting his head fall onto Newt’s shoulder as he practically vibrates from laughter.

  “You look so cute like that, I swear,” Thomas chokes out through his laughter.

  Newt crooks a smile and rolls his eyes, wiping off the ice-cream from his cheek and rubbing it off onto Thomas’ forehead before leaning in to kiss Thomas again, Thomas’ arms a light warm pressure around him, and Newt—

  He feels so endlessly _happy,_ and so, so _safe,_ he thinks maybe waking up earlier this morning wasn’t so bad after all.

_(It was never bad in the first place, not when Tommy was the first thing he saw when he woke up.)_

\--

  Later on, after a couple more _(dirty,)_ make-out sessions including the ice-cream Thomas had bought (--they were in public, for god’s sake, they really shouldn’t have been _doing all that_ on the grass, but Thomas, Newt thinks, is just simply too much to resist,), Newt’s pretty sure he tastes _love,_ too, somewhere along the way.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! x  
> tell me if you liked it! ^-^  
> please leave a comment/some feedback or kudos if you liked it! :') they're very much appreciated. XD  
> thank you all so much & do check out my other fics if ya'll liked this! :) (haha shameless self-promo X'D i'm sorry.)


End file.
